


Together

by topicalginger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rebellion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topicalginger/pseuds/topicalginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garnet is first placed in combat during the homeward rebellion, Ruby and Sapphire are split on the situation, which causes them lots of trouble against Blue Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Rose was finally considering Garnet a ready soldier. She had mastered her own fusion, no longer clumsy and mismatched, she had even learned to fight with her shared weapon. Rose thought it was time. Unfortunately for Garnet, Rose decided to throw her right in the thick of it. “Tomorrow we are returning to Blue Diamond’s temple. I have a very special mission for you.” Garnet stayed silent, unsure quite how to react. “Pearl and I are going to cover you, but Garnet I want you to go in for Blue Diamond. I want you to take her down.” Garnet’s three eyes widened, but she still did not respond. “I know this must be hard for you, but you’re strong, Garnet. I believe this will be the perfect mission for you.” She nodded solemnly, wanting to seem sure of herself, but something was happening inside her that she did not fully understand. She sat fidgeting while Rose Quartz explained the rest of the plan. But when she finally finished Garnet rushed to a private part of the rebel base. “What are you doing? What is happening to us?” Suddenly she glowed bright white and split leaving two gems where there should have been one.

"We can't do this!" Sapphire burst out, her normally quiet voice panicked. "You know how strong she is, even between the two of us, this plan is going to fail!" Her voice softened, and she looked down at her hands. "They'll shatter you... I.. I can't risk that."

"Sapphire!" cried Ruby throwing her hands in the air. "Who cares about me! This is our chance! To prove to Rose that we can be trusted! To fight for our love, Sapphire! The love that all said was wrong! I know we can take her! Garnet is strong, stronger than I've ever felt fused with any number of rubies. What is your problem with this?"

"I.. I know her power Ruby. I know what she is capable of." Sapphire turned her head, her entire body looking vulnerable. "I can't lose you." Images flashed through her head, the future that she knew would happen if they went to the cloud temple. War, violence, and finally, capture.  
Ruby paced back and forth. Why was Sapphire so concerned about this mission. If Rose Quartz thought they could do it, then they could to do it. Why did Sapphire want to avoid this fight so badly? Did she not think Ruby had the power to take on Blue Diamond. Was she saying she was weak? Or was there something else behind it?  
"Ruby.. I... I can see it."  
"Look, you shouldn't worry so much about what you see. We've changed the future before, remember?”  
"I know, but... I can't see this going any other way Ruby. I just..." She turned back to face Ruby, A stream of tears escaping from beneath her hair. "I just can't live without you!" She threw her arms out and surrounded Ruby in an embrace, silent sobs shaking her body. "I love you Ruby."  
Ruby returned her hug hesitantly, still not quite sure what Sapphire found so special about her. She was just a Ruby. But she hated so much to see Sapphire cry. "I know you're worried Sapphy, but you've got to trust me! Blue diamond and these other gems think that we're wrong, that our love is wrong. Don't you want to show them Garnet? Aren't you proud of who we are?"  
"Okay. We can change this, we just have to believe, right?"

Ruby smiled. "Trust me. Come on."

Sapphire took her outstretched hand, mimicking her smile, yet deep in her heart, she knew that the next day would not be as joyful as Ruby thought.

 

The next day, Garnet still felt wrong. As though her mind was fighting itself. Rose quartz could tell something was wrong, but when she asked Garnet the gem played it off like it was nothing. The crystal gems performed the same dramatic entrance they had on the fateful day that Garnet had come to be. Pearl and Rose took up positions behind her, fighting off guards and other court members. And Garnet. She stood alone, facing the massive figure of Blue Diamond, her eyes still covered in a silk shroud. Suddenly a pit dropped in her stomach, and all of Sapphire’s fears came rushing forward. Ruby stubbornly ignored her and pushed them forward step by step. Garnet struggled against herself saying things like, “No! You can’t!” or “Stop fighting me!” Blue Diamond almost seemed delighted at their struggle. Her mouth curving into a cruel smile. Sapphire knew exactly what was going to happen, but she couldn’t stop it as their gauntlet sailed at blue diamond. The huge gem batted it aside and plunged a cold hand straight into Garnet’s body. She began to glow and shake, it felt as though she was being torn apart. She could hear the shouts of the other crystal gems behind her, but all she could feel was pain. And then there was darkness.

Sapphire awoke with a pounding headache. Her eyes felt glued shut, yet she forced herself to pry them open. Ice. She was surrounded by a room of ice. Just then a knot formed in her stomach. Where was Ruby? What had happened to her? "Ruby!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, truly scared.

When Ruby awoke, her immediate reaction was that she should have listened. Sapphire was right, and now..they might never see eachother again, and it was all her fault. She was in some kind of windowless chamber, the only light being emitted from the soft red glow of her gem. She only realized the truth of where she really was because of the way her gem's glow was reflecting off the surface around her, and the fact that she was floating. She had been bubbled whole.

"Sapphire." An eerie voice emitted through her head. Sapphire knew immediately that it was Blue Diamond. "You have committed a heinous crime against us gems. To see such a fusion, and then to run from your fate." The voice was slowly getting harsher, until she took a breath and sighed. "But, you are a valuable asset to us, and we wish to have you back. There is simply one condition." Sapphire knew what she was going to say next, but it still hurt to hear. "You must shatter the Ruby's gem."

Ruby pounded on the wall of a bubble, but she knew there was no one to hear her. Maybe they would do easy on Sapphire! Maybe they would spare her because of her high standing. Ruby knew there was no hope for her, but maybe Sapphire could go on and have a normal life...without her. Suddenly the room was flooded with light as one of Blue Diamond's Quartz guards entered and popped Ruby's bubble prison, which dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. "Get up, the gem grunted, and dragged Ruby out of the room by her arm. She felt certain she was going to her death.

The small red figure was flung in front of Sapphire and the Diamond. A small gasp escaped the blue gems mouth as she saw her love crumpled on the floor. Tears started trickling down her face, as she realized she couldn't do what was asked of her. "My Diamond." One of the guard gems spoke reverently. "The prisoner has been a handful." The gem rubbed a spot on her head, probably a lump forming. "Wonderful," The Diamond spoke. "Now Sapphire, tell the ruby what is going to happen here." Her menacing eyes turned towards the blue figure, gazing down her nose. Sapphire clenched her hands, making up her mind. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sapphire rushed towards Ruby, jumping into her arms as a bright light emitted from their bodies. in less than a few seconds, Garnet stood before the rest of the gems.

She was back, and this time she felt stronger than ever. Sapphire’s rage and Ruby’s fear tied together by their unbridled love. Garnet smiled and summoned her gauntlets. “It’s been fun.” Blue Diamond scowled. “Guards, after this abomination!” But there was no way they could catch her now. Garnet was together and stronger than ever, and she knew deep in her heart she would be that way for a long time.


End file.
